


going for the kiss

by wshxn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshxn/pseuds/wshxn
Summary: baekhyun looks six all over again, but sehun doesn’t think he could ever love anyone more.





	going for the kiss

when baekhyun comes home drunk one evening, sehun is no longer surprised.

it was as if on routine how sehun instinctively awakens at the sound of baekhyun’s haphazard steps, how he hears the latter empty his stomach of the many alcoholic drinks he’d consumed, how no amount of forewarnings sehun had given on mixing drinks would not spare baekhyun the chance to waste away his sobriety on an evening spent with his “friends”.

his car keys crash on the floor, emitting noise that makes sehun squint. he sighs, throwing his blanket aside and stretching his arms above his head to wake him.

‘hyung?’ sehun calls out, his voice even and firm, but much too soft to be heard over baekhyun’s retching in the toilet. he’s by baekhyun’s side in an instant, rubbing circles on his back to calm him down. he wipes the smaller man’s mouth with a clean towel and baekhyun clutches on sehun’s wrist as he does so, mumbling his name, slurring his words that go along the lines of _ don’t go _ and _ are you mad _ and _ i’m sorry_. ‘it’s okay, hyung, i got you—stop moving so much—no, i’m not mad—’

_ not at you_. 

to say sehun is pissed is an understatement—he’s _ furious_. how could baekhyun’s friends allow him to drive in this state? not one among those idiots even bothered to check whether he made it back home alive.

_ fucking idiots. _

sehun loses his train of thought when baekhyun finally stops waving his arms around, and instead leans his forehead against sehun’s chest, his hands limp at his side. sehun thinks he might have fallen asleep until—

‘sehun, i love you,’ baekhyun murmurs, painfully honest, but a little sad and unsure, and it shocks sehun to his core. ‘it’s only ever been you.’

sehun is stunned for a second or two, before he erupts into genuine laughter at the absurdity of it all, at the words he’s actually been wanting to hear for as long as he can remember. it’s overwhelming, unbelievably so. baekhyun’s eyes widen a fraction at the sound, embarrassed, intoxicated, and somewhat annoyed. ‘what’s so funny?’ he whines childishly, hitting sehun’s chest weakly with a fist. he _ still _ looks seconds away from passing out, and sehun immediately changes him out of his sweater and into one of his own shirts, ridding baekhyun of his shoes and his jeans in the process. ‘i’m being serious. don’t laugh, you wound me—oh, this shirt smells like you!’

sehun smiles, shaking his head at his hyung’s goofiness, but is completely swept off his feet as he gently kisses baekhyun’s forehead. he still reeks of alcohol, even after baekhyun gargles mouthwash, but sehun could really care less at the moment. ‘sorry, i won’t laugh anymore. c’mon, let’s get you to bed. can you stand?’

‘no. carry me,’ baekhyun pouts, looking much like an angry puppy. sehun rolls his eyes, but really, he never did know how to refuse baekhyun. he hooks an arm under the smaller man’s knees and around his back, carrying him bridal style, and baekhyun curls into him much closer with a quiet huml. _ what a goddamn baby, _sehun thinks aloud, but having baekhyun pressed against him sends shivers down his spine.

sehun is about to tuck him in when baekhyun sits up abruptly, calling out to sehun in the dark. he looks absolutely adorable like this, his eyes half closed and head tilted to the side, mouth slackened but moving slowly with words sehun wished he would say come morning—_i love you, stay, please? _

a soft snore escapes from his lips before he falls back to the bed, curling on sehun’s sheets. he blindly reaches out, searching, and sighs contentedly when his touch falls on sehun’s hand. sehun lies back down beside him, and he can’t bring himself to look away, watching with bated breath how baekhyun finds solace in his presence as he turns to fully face sehun with his eyes wide open this time, glistening with something akin to wonder.

‘sehun, you’re my man, my _ only _ man,’ baekhyun mumbles through the hush of the room, fingers curling affectionately on the front of sehun’s shirt, his other hand clutching on his fingers like a lifeline. ‘i love you. like. _ love _ love. i’m _ in love _ with you.’

as if he hasn’t been saying so for the past half hour. sehun coughs another laugh into his fist. ‘i know, hyung. go to sleep.’

‘no. no, you _ don’t _ know,’ a momentary pause, a hopeful timber in baekhyun’s voice. ‘i’d husband the fuck out of you, sehun, i will. one day. just give me time. i’ll be a better man for you.’

‘but you already are.’ sehun ghosts a kiss on his hyung’s nose, earning him a small sigh from the latter, his chest doing all sorts of somersaults and unexpected skips. ‘tell me again _ and again _ when you’re sober. i’ll wait.’

baekhyun’s smile is bright before his eyes fall completely to a close, his voice calming down to a whisper just to say for the nth time, ‘i love you. don’t forget.’

sehun hums, a tug on his heartstrings as he pulls the blanket up to baekhyun’s chin. ‘i won’t.’  
  
  
  
  


baekhyun wobbles with socked feet into the living room in the morning, clad in one of sehun’s hoodies and still in his boxers from last night much too short for sehun’s liking. in the sunlight, he almost looks sheepish albeit serene, his cheeks flushed mildly as he throws sehun a hesitant gaze over his eyelashes, playing with his fingers and his lips caught between his teeth. 

‘i remember everything,’ he breathes, and it catches sehun’s full attention, the way he seemingly curls into himself. baekhyun’s hair is a complete mess and there are probably a dozen sleep marks on his face, but he still looks_ so _unfairly beautiful.

‘yeah?’ sehun’s voice is rough with anticipation and yearning, hands trembling around his mug. his coffee had gone cold from waiting. ‘did you mean it?’

‘every word,’ baekhyun answers in a heartbeat. he rocks back on his heels, clearly nervous but gleeful, swaying his arms back and forth like he’s waiting for his goddamn turn at an ice cream truck. he looks six all over again, but sehun doesn’t think he could ever love anyone more.

sehun chuckles, pleased, as he places his half-empty mug on the coffee table before leaning back on the throw pillows with his arms wide open, pure joy tugging at the corners of his lips. ‘well?’

baekhyun releases the breath he’s been holding in favor of throwing himself in sehun’s waiting arms where he learns what it’s like to kiss sehun for the first time, and it feels like waking up to better days, like dancing under rain showers and prancing along flower fields in the summer—

like finding his way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> much needed fluff? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
